Blue Bell
by madame-gallifrey
Summary: Bella Swan es una corriente chica de 21 años, estudiante de literatura en la universidad, trabaja en el Blue Bell, para poder pagarse el alquiler, pero su vida se vuelve patas arriba el día que conoce a Edward Cullen,el arrogante cantante del momento...


Llegaba tarde a trabajar. Muy tarde. Al ser verano, en los últimos días había un exceso de turistas en Barcelona. Tanto que no había podido entrar en el habitual metro de las ocho. Y ahora llegaba tarde, jodidamente tarde.

_Ian me va a matar _ pensó al acordarse de su jefe, que odiaba la impuntualidad. Ian era extranjero, más concretamente escocés y si por su marcado acento no era suficiente para determinar su origen, tenía unos rasgados ojos verdes y una brillante melena rojiza.

Corrió por la calle Lluís Companys , esquivó a dos rojos turistas ataviados con sandalias y calcetines ,dobló la esquina y llegó a el bar. Milagrosamente – y gracias a la carrera- llegó con sólo 15 minutos de retraso. Entró rápido y se encontró con Ian, en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-¿ Qué horas son estas de llegar? – inquirió.

- Exceso de turistas – dijo simplemente. Era mejor no excusarse con Ian, lo sabía por propia experiencia.

-Bueno pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Anda, ve y corre a cambiarte, teníamos que haber abierto hace 10 minutos.

-¡Voy! –gritó mientras casi volaba a cambiarse. Podía haber sido peor. Aún recordaba la última vez que alguien se había atrevido a llegar tarde. Sintió un escalofrió al recordarlo. Era mejor no darle más vueltas y que se cambiara rápido. Se había salvado una vez, pero era poco probable que se le concediera una segunda oportunidad. Y necesitaba el trabajo. Mucho . Tenía que pagar el alquiler de su piso. Su madre había querido pagárselo, pero ella con fuerzas llegaba a fin de mes , así que declino la oferta.

Su madre…¿Dónde estaría ahora? Seguramente estaría con su nuevo marido, viajando por motivos de trabajo. Quizás con suerte el fin de semana estaría en su casita de Girona.

¡Bella! ¡Quieres darte prisa! Tenemos que abrir,¡ya! – gritó Ian.

¡Voy!

Llegó al mostrador dónde Ian la esperaba impaciente. Los demás camareros y cocineros estaban listos también. Más que a abrir un bar, parecía que iban a la guerra, pero era entendible porque el_Blue Bell_era el pub de moda en la ciudad, y la gente incluso hacía colas de horas y horas para beber un cóctel en el bar. Cosa que Bella no acababa de entender. ¡Era un simple cóctel!

Se dirigió a su puesto en las mesas del fondo del bar, dispuesta a empezar su _larga _jornada laboral

…..

Habían pasado 3 largas horas. El pub estaba tan lleno como de costumbre. No paraba de entrar y salir gente. Todos los camareros estaban muy ocupados, corriendo de un lado a otro con las bebidas de los exigentes clientes, y Bella no era una excepción. Llevaba corriendo de un lado a otro del local más tiempo del que podía soportar. Y eso que Ian le había puesto en el lugar menos concurrido del local, ya que era la única de los que trabajaba allí que aún estudiaba.

La mayoría de los trabajadores del pub habían comenzado a trabajar para poder pagar el alquiler, pero al final, se habían quedado allí, ya que pagaban bien y además, el local les había encandilado.

_No por algo era el pub más visitado de la ciudad.-_pensó Bella.

….

-No puedo soportar dos horas más aquí…..esto es el fin….¡Voy a morir en un bar que apesta a humo! –dije mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la mesa. Sólo habían pasado 3 horas! Eran las diez, y eso significaba que me quedaban 2 horas más en este antro antes de poder llegar a mi casa e ir a mi cama calentita.

Bells, no te quejes tanto,guapa, y ponte a trabajar – dijo una voz familiar.

Oh, sólo cállate Emmet-dije levantando la cabeza de la mesa- . Ahora mismo voy, sólo estaba haciendo un descanso.

¿Golpeándote contra una mesa? Chica, si quieres hacerte el cerebro papilla, te presto un bate. Es más, incluso podría darte yo – dijo con aire soñador.

Emmet…- dije amenazadoramente antes de dirigirme a lavar los platos, pero antes le di un leve puñetazo en el hombro, a sabiendas que ni siquiera lo notaría, ya que era el chico más musculoso que había visto en mi vida.

Y también con el aspecto más amenazador, de hecho la primera vez que lo ví, me asusté muchísimo, pensé que era el capo de una mafia. Pero debajo de ese aspecto se encontraba el chico más inmaduro que había conocido nunca.

Tenia 23 años, pero el cerebro, y de eso estaba segura , del de un niño de 5 años. Aparte de eso, ese saco de músculos era mi mejor amigo. Es más, era como un hermano. Cuando mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi, quedé sin influenza masculina, como lo solía llamar mamá, y Emmet aceptó encantado el puesto . Ahora era mi _hermano mayor_, o hermano Oso, como solía llamarlo; cariñoso, inmaduro y protector, MUY protector. Tanto, que había arruinado muchas de mis citas. Sonreí al recordar el día que me pasó a buscar al instituto y me vio hablando con un compañero del que estaba enamorada. Se aproximó a nosotros con la peor mirada que había visto en mi vida, y gracias sus músculos, - Jake y Rufus, como solía llamarlos… estaba como una cabra) logró atemorizar al chico que me gustaba, Mike, que salió huyendo en cuanto lo vio, aunque cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. También recordaba como me había enfadado con él, ya que Mike no volvió a acercarse a mi en todo lo que quedó de curso. Cada vez que intentaba hablarle huía atemorizado. Resoplé. Si sólo hubiese sido Jake….

Lograba atemorizar a todos los chicos con los que salía….todos salvo Jake. Y ojalá lo hubiese echo…

Sacudí mi cabeza. No. Me había prometido no pensar en él. Una voz me sacó de mis ensoñación.

Eh, tú, me pones un Martini?

Asentí, aún sin girarme, mientras me dirigía a preparlo.


End file.
